Then Who Was Monkey?
|video = DragonBall Z Kai Abridged Episode 1 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }} Then Who Was Monkey? is the first episode of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged. It was first uploaded on YouTube on August 13, 2011. Summary An alien pod crashes, with Raditz revealing himself. A farmer is shocked that he's an alien, with Raditz confirming it. Piccolo asks if he's an alien, which Raditz says "probably". Raditz asks where his brother is, but Piccolo says he doesn't know, which Raditz calls him useless to him, and leaves. Meanwhile at Kame House, Goku shows the group Gohan, who refers to himself as "socially awkward". Krillin thinks Gohan is adorable, but Krillin gets bitch-slapped by Raditz's tail. Raditz reveals that Goku is his brother, much to the group's shock. Raditz wants to take Gohan, but Goku refuses, causing Raditz to knee Goku and take Gohan. Piccolo comes by and offers to help Goku. Goku questions this asking if they're supposed to be enemies, but Piccolo reminds him that nobody watched Dragon Ball, and the two leave. They confront Raditz, and after a fierce fight, Goku manages to full-nelson Raditz, and Piccolo fires his "Makansapalapaka", killing the two Saiyans. Krillin and Master Roshi mourn Goku, but then Vegeta and Nappa talk over Raditz's scouter, revealing they're going to Earth, frightening them. Piccolo then takes Gohan. Everyone soon trains. Mr. Popo introduces himself to the Z-Fighters as a homicidal rapist, Piccolo tries to teach Gohan how to dodge, and Goku trains with King Kai and learns the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb. A year pasts, and the Saiyans arrive. Yamcha is first up, only to be immediately blown to pieces by a Saibamen. Vegeta orders Nappa to attack, and he kills Chiaotzu, Tien and Piccolo. Goku soon arrives, and Vegeta exclaims that his power level is "'''OVER 9000!!!'". Nappa and Vegeta yell for a bit, and then Vegeta kills Nappa. Vegeta goes Great Ape, but Goku distracts him long enough for Yajirobe to slice off his tail. Gohan is now a monkey, but Vegeta manages to use a Destructo Disk to slice off his tail, but is crushed by Gohan's butt. Vegeta leaves, and Goku believes they'll never see him again. Vegeta remarks they'll see him next time, and then Ghost Nappa appears. It's soon revealed that Yami Yugi is watching this and is surprised that Team Four Star has so many subscribers based on this video alone. Cast *Hbi2k - Farmer with Shotgun *Lanipator - Raditz, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta *MasakoX - Son Goku, Son Gohan *Takahata101 - Nappa *Antfish - Bojack *KaiserNeko - King Kai *Ganxingba - Tien Shinhan *LittleKuriboh - Yami Songs *Kenji Yamamoto - Destiny *Takayoshi Tanimoto - Dragon Soul (sung by Lanipator) *Kenji Yamamoto - Tranquil Times *Kenji Yamamoto - Daimao Appears *Gustav Holst - Mars, Bringer of War *Kenji Yamamoto - The Clouds Of War Spread *Kenji Yamamoto - Requiem ~To Those Who Meet Their End~ *Smouldering Fury *Kenji Yamamoto - Bubbles Dance *Kenji Yamamoto - A Moment For Shuddering *Kenji Yamamoto - The Curtain Rises On The Battle *Kenji Yamamoto - The Braveheart Challenges The Strong Differences from the Abridged Version *Raditz does not kill the Farmer With Shotgun. *Piccolo does not complain about being lonely. *Piccolo does not say "Special Beam Cannon" when killing both Goku and Raditz. *Vegeta and Nappa don't stop on planet Arlia on their trip to Earth. *Most of the fighting scenes are shortened, this is especially noticeable during Goku and Vegeta's battle. Trivia * Yami Yugi from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged makes a cameo at the end. Its creator, LittleKuriboh, has been a collaborator with the group since season 1. * This could be considered the recap of Dragon Ball Abridged season 1. * This video is meant to be a spoof of Dragon Ball Z Kai, a recut of the original Dragon Ball Z anime meant to be like the original manga. * Lanipator reprises his role as Raditz, as Vegeta3986 left the project. Yamcha, however, doesn't say a single line since they haven't found a replacement voice actor yet. ** Antfish did the voice cameo for Bojack. It's unknown at this moment if he'll do the voice for Bojack for his movie. * Chiaotzu doesn't say any lines in this special. * After Goku said "gross!" from seeing Raditz's dick, Phil Ken Sebben from Harvey Birdman pops up & laughs. * Piccolo's remark that "Nobody watched Dragon Ball." is an allusion to DBZ's greater popularity compared to the series that preceded it, especially in the US since the whole of Dragon Ball was not wired in the states until after DBZ already got popular. * The title is a reference to the infamous Crappypasta "Who Was Phone?", where one of the main protagonists says the line, "Then Who Was Phone?". * Krillin Owned Count 1-10 (Bonus): When Raditz slaps Krillin into Kame House, the counter soars from 1-10, then promptly explodes. * This special is about 46.976923076923088 times shorter than the 10 episodes it's recapping. Kx01 Kx01